Another day in the bebop
by Herria
Summary: Otro día en la Bebop. Cap10! Otro capitulillo mas de la vida cotidiana de la Bebop!
1. Decoración de interiores

**Hola! Bueno como he escrito en el sumari estoy inspirada y tengo algo de tiempo... espero que os gusten mis pequeñas historias. **

* * *

**_ no me saques de aquí por favor estoy demasiado tranquilo no quiero enterarme de nada hoy así es el calor_**

**Decoración de interiores :**

* * *

La decoración de la nave brillaba por su ausencia, podría decirse que era aséptica, un sofá amarillo, una butaca y una mesita en medio. No había nada más. Echo un vistazo a su alrededor, realmente no había nada, las escaleras la puerta y una planta. ¿Una planta? Que demonios hacía allí una planta. Spike no recordaba que jamás hubiese habido allí una planta. Eso no era un bonsái. Él no sabía nada de plantas. Aunque si lo suficiente para saber que aquello no era uno de los estúpidos arboles en miniatura en los que Jet gastaba su tiempo.

Plantas que estupidez. Siguió tumbado en el sofá, pensando en quien habría traído aquella jodida planta a su nave. Bueno en realidad la nave de Jet. Escuchó el sonido que producían las patitas cortas de Ein sobre el suelo metálico de la nave. Era capaz de saber quien venia solo con el sonido de sus pasos. Bueno reconocer a Ein no era realmente difícil era el único que tenía cuatro patas. Siguió tumbado en el sofá sin abrir los ojos.

El perro se acercó y le lamió los dedos de la mano. El siguiente sonido que escuchó fue la puerta al abrirse. Los tacones de Faye apenas hacían ruido. Era una especie de gata que se movía sigilosa por la nave. Continuó con los ojos cerrados. Ella pasó a su lado y se quedó observándolo. No dijo nada, el seguía "durmiendo" pudo escuchar como entraba en la cocina y llenaba un vaso con agua. Cuando volvió a pasar la miró de reojo sin que ella se percatara. Vio como subía de nuevo las escaleras y echaba el agua en la planta.

Llevaba una vaporosa falda verde y una camiseta de tirantes blanca. ¿Desde cuando Faye vestía como una persona normal? Al ella agacharse vio su diminuto tanga asomándose descuidadamente. Sonrió como un estúpido. Ella se volvió y bajó las escaleras sin hacer un solo ruido. ¿Como demonios era tan silenciosa? Cogió uno de sus cigarros que reposaban sobre la mesa. Era algo que le gustaba de aquella estúpida mujer. Su familiaridad. La confianza con la que se tomaba las cosas. Claro que nunca se lo diría. Ella pensaba que eso le cabreaba. Y él disfrutaba discutiendo con ella. Sabía que Faye le estaba mirando, a veces era algo que ella hacía, mirarle en silencio. Intentando ver algo que él no lograba comprender.

¿Qué es lo que miras? – preguntó abriendo los ojos.

Mierda. – dijo ella solemne, aunque Spike habría jurado que había dado un respingo.

¿Qué demonios estas diciendo bruja?- preguntó incorporándose.

Tienes mierda de paloma en la chaqueta. – sentenció con una sonrisa triunfal.

Siempre tenía respuesta para todo, la muy…, llevaba puestas sus gafas de sol, ocultando sus bonitos ojos verdes…sus ojos verdes.

Mierda- dijo él.

Si, eso es exactamente lo que estaba mirando. – ella volvió a sonreír riéndose de su propio chiste.

Aquello era una declaración de guerra en toda regla, ahora empezarían una batalla dialéctica, hasta que alguno de los dos dijese algo que les mantendría días sin dirigirse la palabra. Pero no tenía ganas de discutir.

¿Tienes una toallita de esas?- preguntó Spike. - ¿Esas que soléis tener las mujeres?

¿Uh?- dijo ella entre curiosa y disgustada. – Creo que si.

Salió en dirección a su cuarto y Spike no le quitó ojo hasta verla desaparecer, aquella falda se movía con sus pasos de manera hipnótica. Sacudió su cabeza, solo era estúpida falda…una estúpida falda y unas largas y torneadas piernas que se dibujaban a contra luz. Volvió a concentrarse en la mancha de su chaqueta. Ella no tardó en aparecer y le extendió una cajita verde.

Aquí tienes, no las gastes.- dijo ella.

Toallitas de bebe.- leyó Spike .- Tu no eres un bebe, nena

Estúpido, son buenas para la piel… y ¿Qué demonios te tengo que explicar a ti? Solo limpia tu jodida mancha- dijo enfadada.

Spike se rió, era tan fácil cabrearla, comenzó a frotar la mancha y ella se sentó en la mesa mirándole atentamente. En su cara se formó una mueca divertida arrugando la nariz y frunciendo los labios. La mancha no quería desaparecer y los dos estaban concentrados absolutamente en ella. Finalmente logró quitarla y Spike sintió el mismo placer que cazando una gran recompensa. Volvió su mirada a Faye que parecía estar a millones de kilómetros de aquella habitación.

Quítatelas.- dijo Spike.

¿Eh?- preguntó extrañada ella.

Spike estiró su mano, para quitarle las gafas de la cara, rozó su mejilla con las manos y pudo ver como ella se ruborizaba ligeramente. Tenía los ojos hinchados y rojizos. Había estado llorando. Faye se levantó sin decir nada.

¿Por qué has traído esa planta?- preguntó Spike.

La he heredado.-suspiró ella quitándole de nuevo las gafas y volviéndoselas a poner.

La vio irse de nuevo en dirección a su cuarto y la escucho resoplar o ¿tal vez sollozaba? Sin decir nada volvió a tumbarse en el sofá cerrando los ojos. Esta vez si que se estaba quedando dormido. La última imagen que vio fue un tanga verde…

* * *

¿Que os ha parecido? Espero que me dejéis algún review así me animo a seguir escribiendo! de todas formas gracias por leerme!


	2. Efectos secundarios

**Hola aquí os dejo otra historieta! Muchas gracias por los reviews ! me dan ánimos de verdad! **

**En el capitulo anterior se me olvido añadir que la primera frase es de una canción de Andres Calamaro y se llama el calor es así y esta es de Joaquin Sabina y se llama mujeres fatales.**

**

* * *

**

_hay mujeres atadas de manos y pies al olvido, _  
_hay mujeres que huyen perseguidas por su soledad._

* * *

Siempre tenía frio, algo funcionaba mal en su interior, pero había aprendido a convivir con ello, cada mañana al despertarse en la soledad de su cuarto estaba totalmente helada. Después con la ducha lograba calentarse poco a poco pero aún así siempre tenía frio, había días buenos y había días en los que creía que moriría congelada en cualquier momento.

Hoy era uno de esos días, el agua caliente casi ardiendo resbalaba por su piel y se sentía bien. Cerró el grifo y se escurrió el cabello. Escuchó ruidos en el cuarto de baño y pudo ver a través de la cortina de la ducha como Spike entraba dentro. Suspiró, su toalla estaba doblada encima de el cesto de la ropa sucia.

Spike esta ocupado.- dijo con cierta molestia.

Tengo prisa y si no pasaras horas bajo el agua… – balbuceo mientras se cepillaba los diente frente al espejo.- No tendría que entrar cuando tu estas.

Pásame esa toalla. – dijo asomando un poco la cabeza tras las cortinas.

Sal fuera tú. – bromeó este cogiendo la toalla.- Estoy ocupado.

Faye le miró con odio mientras le pasaba la toalla y notó como él estiraba ligeramente su cuello para poder verla mejor. Faye sonrío y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

¿Pretendes verme desnuda?- preguntó Faye divertida.

Ni lo sueñes.- contestó. – No eres mi tipo.

Ya. – dijo ella.- Ni tú el mío.- dijo mientras se envolvía con la toalla y salía de la ducha.

Mentían, ella al menos, se colocó junto a él mientras se cepillaba el pelo. Spike solo llevaba sus calzoncillos, tenía la piel morena, era delgado aunque fibroso y sus brazos eran fuertes. Y Olía bien, de alguna manera tenía un olor agradable e intensó. Ya estaba otra vez, observándolo intentando leer por encima de aquella indiferencia que Spike mostraba a todas horas.

¿Te estas replanteando lo de si soy tu tipo o no? – preguntó mirándola a través del reflejo.

Si pero solo cuando dejas de mirarme las tetas. – contestó ella rápidamente.

Spike se rió y se encogió de hombros. A Faye le desesperaba esa actitud despreocupada e irritante que él tenía en ocasiones. Siguió desarrendándose el cabello mientras Spike se afeitaba. Observó su reflejo en el espejo y sintió que podría hacer eso cada mañana durante el resto de su vida. Se sobresaltó por aquel pensamiento y frunció el ceño frustrada. Tonterías ella no necesitaba a otro chico sexy con una pistola. Suspiró de nuevo, ni ella misma se creía esas cosas.

¿Te vas a afeitar? – preguntó Spike. – No sabía que tuvieses barba.

Joder…- dijo ella dándose cuenta que estaba usando la espuma de afeitar de este en vez de su crema hidratante.- Soy idiota.

Él volvió a reír casi le saltaban las lágrimas, Faye se miró al espejo y tenía un aspecto ridículo, también se rió, era algo que no podía evitar, si algo sabía hacer aquel idiota es cabrearla, aunque también sabía hacerla reír. Se lavó la cara rápidamente ahora olería a él durante todo el día.

Por mucha crema que te pongas no mejoraras esa cara. – dijo él con una sonrisa cínica en sus labios.

Mira quien habla el señor no me he peinado desde que naci. – contestó Faye rápidamente.

Touche. – contestó Spike golpeado con su dedo la frente de Faye. Ella se estremeció aunque no supo si era del frio que tenía o porque él la había tocado.

Me voy, ahora no te toques pensando en mi- dijo ella burlonamente saliendo de el cuarto de baño.

Faye sonrió y se marchó dejándole con la palabra en la boca escuchando antes de cerrar la puerta como Spike soltaba una maldición. Le encantaba discutir con él. Sacarle de sus casillas y era algo que lograba con facilidad.

Tenía frío mucho frío la ducha no había conseguido hacerla entrar en calor, busco un jersey entre su ropa pero seguía estando muerta de frío. Algo iba mal… tiritaba, tiritaba mucho, no podría disimular frente a los demás. Se puso unos vaqueros y el jersey al cuerno si se burlaban de ella. No tenía el día para bromas solo quería envolverse en una manta y dormir durante horas. No había mantas en su cuarto. Recordó que Jet guardaba algunas en el armario del almacén.

Jet le dijo algo sobre su aspecto al cruzarse con él en el hangar pero no le hizo caso. El frío no la dejaba casi ni caminar. Llegó al almacén se acercó al armario pero no llegaba a las mantas, dio pequeños saltos pero aun así no llegaba. Notó que alguien se colocaba tras ella. Era Spike, tenía la habilidad de aparecer siempre de la nada. Estiró su brazo atrapándola entre él y el armario. Podía oler su intenso aroma. Se puso tensa, la proximidad con Spike la ponía nerviosa. Él no dijo nada alargó su brazo y bajó una de las mantas golpeando con ella su cabeza.

Aquí tienes enana.- se burló. - ¿Sabe Jet que estas cogiendo sus cosas?

Ella le miró absorta Spike estaba a escasos centímetros de ella, no se había separado. Su corazón bombeaba con fuerza. Él permanecía impasible, sonriendo como un estúpido. Esperando a que ella le contestara algo.

Faye…despierta- dijo este agarrando su brazo.- ¡Estas helada! – exclamó extrañado o era preocupación lo que mostraba su voz.

Si bueno me pasa a veces…- contestó ella envolviéndose con la manta.- Creo que es un efecto secundario de la criogenización.

¿Has visitado un medico?- preguntó él.

No tengo dinero para pagar uno.- sentenció Faye sonriendo.- Además el frío se pasa.

Spike frunció el ceño en señal de disgusto. Estaba allí parado mirándola fijamente. En esas ocasiones Faye deseaba poder leerle la mente, él podía sorprenderla de mil maneras, nunca sabía que es lo que haría o lo que diría. Era simplemente un misterio entender como funcionaba la cabecita loca de Spike.

Aun así deberías cuidar tu salud.- dijo Spike de forma casi paternal.

Me esta dando lecciones el que es capaz de arriesgar su vida por cualquier tontería. – dijo ella molesta. Odiaba que la trataran como a una niña. Y aun más odiaba que sintieran compasión por ella.

Esta bien, esta bien. – dijo él rindiéndose. – Yo solo quería que estuvieras bien.

Ella le miró extrañada había vuelto ha hacerlo, había vuelto a confundirla, Spike era capaz de decir cosas que la molestaban, cosas que le hacían daño, pero de vez en cuando también decía cosas que la hacían sentirse bien.

Sería un horror tener que cuidar de ti, tienes que ser una enferma odiosa.- sentenció.

Faye suspiró había roto la magia otra vez, le empujó ligeramente al pasar por su lado y le miró con rencor. No se volvió pero sintió que los ojos de Spike se clavaban en ella hasta que desapareció de su vista. A pesar de todo el frío era menos intenso, quizás Spike era su fuente de calor.

**Ahora me estremezco**

**hoy te acercas, mañana te vas**

* * *

**Y para finalizar un verso de la canción ni contigo ni sin ti de la fuga!**

**Espero que os haya gustado! tengo un par mas en mente! jijiji! besos**


	3. A veces cuando llueve

**Hola con otro día en la Bebop! Espero que os guste! **

**Tres estrofas : Antonio Flores, The Blindo boys of alabama y Carlos Goñi. A tu lado, i shall not walk alone y fuera de lugar respectivamente.**

**Bueno y si no es demasiado tarde todo el mundo sabe que ni Cowboy Bepop ni las canciones me pertenecen... **

**gracias a Harumigirl, tibby -trick y a Adrys por sus reviews! muchas gracias de verdad! **

* * *

A veces cuando llovía solía acordarse de su pasado, de Vicious, del sindicato y del largo y ondulado cabello de Julia, de sus fríos ojos azules, de su voz dulce y melodiosa, del olor de su piel, de su taco suave y aterciopelado. A veces cuando llovía le dolían las heridas, las del corazón y las del cuerpo. Cuando la lluvia golpeaba las ventanas de la Bebop recordaba la muerte de la mujer que mas amó, la muerte de sus amigos, su propia muerte. A veces cuando llovía recordaba los buenos momentos con Vicious, sus interminables partidas al billar y de nuevo de los ojos azules de Julia clavados en su mente, mirándole mientras compartían cama.

Hoy llovía, la tormenta desataba su furia contra la colonia de Marte. El viento agitaba con fuerza la tranquilidad de la calle, y sin embargo él no recordaba nada, solo podía sonreír divertido observando como Faye intentaba recoger su ropa tendida que volaba por la cubierta de la Bebop. Mojando su cabello purpura, dándole un aspecto frágil y descuidado, casi infantil. Refunfuñando y maldiciendo. No, hoy no recordaba nada, tal vez estaría bien ir a ayudar a la chica, no, así estaba bien. Pero un chocolate caliente y una toalla tal vez…

"Siete vidas tiene un gato,

Seis vidas ya he gastado

Y esta última la quiero vivir

A tu lado"

Cerveza, le encantaba tomarse una cerveza los días de lluvia, mientras recortaba con mimo sus pequeños bonsáis. Cerveza que guardaba con recelo en una nevera de la que nadie conocía su existencia, aunque sospechaba que Spike si sabía de ella. Ah! la soledad... como la extrañaba, compró la Bebop con la indemnización del accidente en el que perdió el brazo, había vagado desesperado, sin saber que hacer con su vida, él era un gran poli, ¿Qué haría retirado? Hazte cazarrecompensas dijo Bob, es casi lo mismo. Un viejo poli en una vieja nave. Un vaquero solitario…. Hasta que aparecieron el mafioso suicida, el perro, la maldita mujer y la cría estúpida. Su gran dolor de cabeza, la pandilla de ocupas que había invadido su nave.

Soledad ¿Quién la quería? Le encantaba ver a Ed trabajar frente a su ordenador, pronunciando palabras sin sentido, siempre con su enorme sonrisa en la cara y sus ojos despiertos y curiosos, le encantaba Ein porque parecía que siempre se enteraba de todo, le encantaba rascar sus orejas cuando nadie le veía y hablar con él como si pudiera entenderlo. Disfrutaba cazando con Spike, su habilidad para meterse en problemas y volver vivo una y otra vez de todo, beber cerveza con él mientras escuchaban buena música en un bar. Le gustaba ver a Faye pasearse por la nave como si el mundo no fuese con ella, el olor que quedaba en la ducha cuando ella salía, su tenacidad su inocencia. Era su familia lo que hacía que aquella cerveza supiera tan bien.

"When my legs no longer carry

And the warm wind chills my bones

I reach for mother mary

And i shall not walk alone"

Un día horrible, peor no podía haber sido, buscando pistas sobre su pasado, algo a lo que aferrarse, una cara familiar, una vieja foto, algo que le dijera mas de ella misma, de quien fue, de quien pudo haber sido, nada, solo lapidas, nadie quien pudiera reconocerla, nadie que estuviese esperando su vuelta, nadie que le dijera que de pequeña había sido una niña traviesa de grandes ojos verdes. Nadie que le dijera que su padre fue un gran hombre ni que su madre era inteligente y muy hermosa. Ninguna amiga con la que compartió sus secretos. Nadie para ella, además llovía con intensidad sobre Marte y desde el Red Tail vio que su ropa se espacia por la cubierta de la Bebop.

Las lagrimas caían por su rostro mientras corría de una lado para otro recogiendo sus únicas pertenecías, maldiciendo su maldita suerte, su maldita vida. Empapada muerta de frio, asustaba y sola. Entró en la nave arrastrando sus pies, con un montón de ropa mojada entre sus brazos. Una toalla calló sobre su cabeza y al alzar la vista vio a Spike con una taza de chocolate humeante entre sus manos que le ofreció con una sonrisa en los labios. Jet estaba sentado en el sofá con una cerveza en la mano acariciando a Ein y mirando atento a lo que Ed hacía en el ordenador. Se dejo caer junto a él y murmuró algo de mojar su sofá y coger un resfriado. Se calentó las manos con el chocolate caliente y sonrío. Tal vez no tenía pasado, pero tenía presente.

"Ya no sé si vengo, ya no sé si debo ir,

lo único que quiero es un lugar donde dormir

miro para alante miro para atrás

y siempre me encuentro fuera de lugar.."


	4. Cuestión de opiniones

**Hola aquí un nuevo día en la Bebop! y la estrofa es una canción de Sabina que se llama bruja. Espero que os guste... **

**

* * *

**

_**¿Qué van a decir todos los que a ti Bruja te llaman?**_  
_**si saben que besas, lloras,**_  
_**te enamoras y me haces la cama.**_  
_**No había debajo**_  
_**del disfraz que te ponías tú**_  
_**más que una niña**_  
_**a la espera de algún principe azul**_  
_**ibas para reina**_  
_**pero un hechicero te dejo**_  
_**así convertida en una pobre bruja del montón.**_

* * *

Aun no sabía como habían llegado a esa situación, huyendo como ratas en medio de un tiroteo, al fin y al cabo su recompensa eran unos novatos, peligrosos, pero novatos. Claro que lo sabía, ella tenía la culpa. Les habían pillado por su puta culpa, si no fuera tan zorra. Tontear con aquel narcotraficante no entraba en los planes, Faye siempre hacía lo que le daba la gana.

Estaban atrapados en aquel garaje, maldita sea, si Spike no fuese tan idiota, gritarse le esa manera. Estaban el la ultima columna que los separaba del coche quedan tres tipos, ¡Bang! Dos, él acaba de derribar a otro. Le miró, estaba tan enfadada con él, lo había echado todo a perder. Esa situación era su maldita culpa.

Ella le había mirado con esa mueca de disgusto en la cara, miró al coche solo les separaban unos metros y estarían a salvo, un bala se estrelló en la columna, aún quedaba dos, ¡Bang! Solo uno, maldita zorra con puntería, aprovechó el momento de distracción del último de los matones para salir corriendo al coche.

Faye seguía esperando tras la columna, no tenía ángulo de tiro. Suspiró aquello podía alargarse eternamente. Spike la miraba con expresión extraña desde detrás del coche, agazapado. Intentando dar en el blanco.

Algo iba mal, muy mal, aquella situación le recordaba demasiado a…

Miró a Faye que esperaba una señal para correr al coche, maldita sea, no podía estar seguro de hacerla avanzar, no así, cerró los ojos y suspiró, no tenía ángulo para cubrirla. Ella corrió de repente, maldita sea, aun no, estúpida, eran unos metros, demasiados, no llegaría. La vio caer de bruces contra el suelo, otra vez había pasado... se quedo helado. Disparó al hombre que cayo frente a él. Cerró los ojos de nuevo no se atrevía a mirar.

Ha funcionado. – escuchó a sus espaldas.

Se giró aturdido, allí estaba ella sonriendo triunfalmente, con las manos en las caderas.

¿Qué mierda ha sido eso?- dijo finalmente Spike enfadado.

Le hice creer a ese idiota que me había dado, así tu podrías dispararle – dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Eso es una estupidez. – dijo él agarrándola del brazo. – Pensé que… maldita sea, eres una idiota.

Oye si no me hubieses montado esa bronca, no estaríamos así.- dijo molesta dándole un manotazo.- Se supone que no nos conocíamos.

Si no fueses una zorra, no habría pasado nada.- dijo lleno de ira. – Tendrían que haberte volado la puta cabeza.

Faye se quedo quita mirándole con rabia, sintiendo ganas de ponerse a llorar, maldito gilipollas engreído.

Sácanos de aquí ¿Quieres? ¿O quieres quedarte a la fiesta?- dijo ella sentándose en el coche mientras sonreía con falsedad. – No tardaran en llegar más tipos de esos. – dijo cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Spike la miró furioso, todo se había ido a la mierda, no había recompensa, solo porque a ella le apetecía coquetear con el peligro, si hubiese escuchado a aquel idiota hablar de ella, si hubiese escuchado las palabras que le había dedicado. Maldita la hora que trato de detenerla, les habían pillado y casi les matan. Se giró para mirarla llevaba el brazo apoyado en la puerta y el viento agitaba su cabello. No decía ni palabra, estaba tan cabreado. Ella también, podía notarlo en la expresión de su rostro. No tardaron en llegar a las naves, Faye salió del coche dando un portazo.

Eso es tu jode el puto coche. – gritó Spike.- Te recuerdo que por tu culpa hemos perdido la recompensa.

¿Mi culpa?- gritó ella elevando aun mas el tono.- Tu eres el que me monto una bronca sin sentido… ¡se supone que no nos conocíamos!

Spike se llevó las manos a la cara desesperado, aquello no acabaría bien, maldita sea, esta comenzando a desesperarse.

Si no hicieses lo que te da la real gana siempre.- gritó él.- Solo quería avisarte.

No eres mi padre … maldita sea Spike, ni Jet habría actuado así.- dijo enfadada.- Ahora no tenemos dinero.

Podrías dedicarte a la prostitución se te da mejor que ser cazarecompensas.- contestó furioso.

¿Qué cojones dices idiota?- gritó empujándole furiosa.- ¿Crees que un mafioso puede darme lecciones de moralidad? ¿Tu? No me hagas reír.

No sabes nada de mí, así que cállate- dijo él.

Claro que no lo se, esa actitud tuya de no decir nada, de que pasas de todo, y tragándote toda tu mierda para ti, sin importarte una mierda la gente que te rodea, ¿Cómo voy a saber algo de ti?- preguntó apretando sus puños.

Ni que formaras parte de algo Faye. – dijo con calma escupiendo sus palabras con odio.

Entonces vio esa expresión en su rostro, esa mirada cargada de tristeza, sin la mascara de frialdad que ella llevaba día tras día igual que el día que dejo la Bebop para enfrentarse a su pasado. Pero estaba tan cabreado que le dio igual, maldita sea como la odiaba en ese momento.

Faye se giró no quería que él la viese llorar, caminó hasta su nave y salió de allí sin decir una sola palabra. Maldita sea, no podía dejar de llorar, siempre discutían, siempre se llevaba malos ratos, pero aquella vez le había dolido demasiado.

Joder – gritó furioso dándole una patada al swordfish. – Me va a volver loco.

Spike volvió a la Bebop, necesitaba tirarse en su sofá, en aquel horrible sofá amarillo, descansar y fumar y no hablar con nadie. Jet le miró cuando bajo las escaleras

¿Dónde esta Faye? ¿Habéis conseguido la recompensa? – preguntó curioso.

No.- respondió con frialdad.- Y me importa una mierda donde esta esa bruja del infierno.

¿Habéis vuelto a discutir?- preguntó Jet riéndose.- Sois como una matrimonio.

Spike resopló enfadado y le enseño el dedo a Jet que no pudo evitar una carcajada.

Faye se bajo de la nave y camino despacio al lugar que una vez fue su hogar, se sentó sobre las piedras y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, ¿Por qué permitía que Spike le hiciese tanto daño? ¿Porque él sabía que palabras decir para hundirla en la miseria? Se llevó las manos a la cara, como odiaba sentirse tan débil, maldita sea, había aprendido a evitar que la hiciesen daño, hasta que Spike apareció en su vida. Se abrazó a sus rodillas, cansada, los meteoritos que se estrellaban contra la tierra iluminaban el cielo y hacían temblar el suelo.

Se sintió pequeñita, perdida en la inmensidad, sola otra vez, maldita sea… quiso gritar de rabia, respiraba con dificultada, maldita sea un ataque de ansiedad, que suerte la suya en medio de la nada, intento tranquilizarse respirando profundamente y de pronto la lluvia, comenzó a llover como si no hubiese mañana. Se quedo bajo la lluvia un rato, hasta que logro tranquilizarse, se levantó y se dirigió a su nave, tendría que volver a la Bebop con el rabo entre las piernas.

Aquello no podía ser cierto, le entró la risa, él Red Tail estaba destrozado la luna delantera hecha añicos y el panel de mando roto, una esquila de meteorito del tamaño de un garbanzo había impactado contra él.

Mierda, mierda mierda. – gritó furiosa.- Oh Faye tu si que eres la chica de la buena suerte.- dijo sentándose bajo la nave, resguardándose de la lluvia.

Esperó toda la noche a que escampase, y se dirigió empapada y muerta de frio al pueblo más cercano esperando encontrar un taller de reparaciones. Aquella era la ciudad donde se había criado, o al menos lo que quedaba de ella, recordaba que había sido una gran ciudad llena de luces y color, llena de gente, ahora apenas tendría dos mil habitantes. La ciudad despertaba con los rallos de un nuevo día, la gente se saludaba y caminaba al trabajo con prisas. Se acercó a un policía y este le indicó donde se encontraba el taller mecánico, media hora mas tarde y tras llevar su nave en una grua allí estaba muerta de frio explicándole al mecánico el problema que había tenido, el tipo de enorme barriga y sonrisa afable le pidió tiempo ya que las piezas tardarían en llegar. Así que allí estaba ella en medio de la nada, sin dinero y sin forma de llegar a casa. ¿A casa? Que demonios buscaría un trabajo a cambio de alojamiento y comida mientras reparaban su nave.

* * *

Spike estaba sentado en la cabina de mando, fumando, navegaban por el espacio sin rumbo fijo, llevaban semanas sin saber nada de Faye y la verdad es que las cosas iban bien, habían capturado a un par de tipos, lo que les permitía tener la nevera llena y tabaco.

Escuchó tras de él los tacones de Faye se giró para mirarla con un comentario ingenioso en los labios que no llego a decir era Ed que jugaba con los zapatos de su amiga.

¿Dónde esta Faye- Faye? - preguntó doblándose sobre si misma.- La echo de menos.

No lo se, estará en algún casino o en lo caballos.- dijo molesto.

Lleva un mes fuera Spike. – dijo agarrando su camisa.- ¿Dónde esta?

Que no lo se Edo – dijo este.

La chiquilla se fue haciendo mucho ruido con los zapatos y Ein se quedo junto a él, giro su cabecita y se tumbo en el suelo.

Ella estará bien ¿verdad Ein?- dijo rascando su cabeza.

¿Por qué no vas a buscarla?- dijo Jet desde la puerta.

¿Ahora me espías? – preguntó aún mas molesto.

Llevas de mal humor desde que Faye no esta.- dijo Jet.

No estoy de mal humor, todo nos va bien sin ella.- dijo Spike aquella situación le estresaba.

No se que os paso, pero estoy seguro que la cagaste pero bien.

Claro es mi culpa...- dijo Spike con sorna.- Porque ella es una santita ¿Verdad?

No es ninguna santa Spike, pero tú eres el único capaz de enfadarla de tal modo que no vuelva a aparecer por la Bebop nunca más. – dijo Jet.

Eso no pasara- dijo Spike. – Ella no tiene donde ir.

Y si en el único sitio al que puede volver la tratan mal, creo que elegirá otro mejor.- dijo Jet mientras se encogía de hombros.- Haz lo que quieras, pero solo te digo que no hay manera de ponerse en contacto con ella, solo se que no esta en Marte … y bueno Spike sabes tan bien como yo que puede estar en problemas.

Si estuviera en problemas ya habría llamado pidiendo ayuda.- dijo Spike.- Como si no la conocieras…

Tu crees conocerla mejor que nadie…- replicó este. – Así que piensa porque coño no ha vuelto y lo que has hecho mal. – dijo dando por terminada la conversación.

* * *

El muchacho dejo las cajas en el almacén y salió de allí rápidamente era un chico de ventitantos de buen porte ojos bonitos y piel morena. Un hombre de mediana edad y sonrisa agradable le echó la mano al hombro.

¿Te vas a atrever muchacho? – preguntó riéndose. - ¿Le vas a pedir una cita?

No, hoy no…- dijo mientras observaba a Faye servir un trozo de pastel tras la barra.- Es tan maravillosa…

Como no te atrevas alguno te la quitara.- bromeó el hombre.

Seguro que hay alguien en su vida.- dijo el chico abatido.

No tienes nada que perder…- dijo empujándole a la barra.- Además no ha venido nadie a visitarla desde que esta aquí.

Hola repartidor – dijo ella alegremente. - ¿Quieres un café?

No… yo…yo- tartamudeó el chico sonrojado hasta las orejas.

Bueno cuando te decidas me dices que tengo que seguir atendiendo. – dijo Faye sonriendo amablemente.

Faye salió de la barra y comenzó a atender las mesas despreocupadamente. El chico se quedo mirándola atentamente. La puerta se abrió y el mecánico apareció con las llaves de la Red Tail en la mano.

Chiquilla – dijo amablemente.- Tu nave esta lista, he arreglado también el teléfono, tienes un montón de llamadas.

Eddy – gritó ella a un hombre de color que estaba en la cocina.- Cúbreme un momento.

De acuerdo preciosa. –contestó este.

Faye salió de la cafetería y se dirigió hacía su nave con rapidez.

Fayeeeeeee- gritó la voz de Ed al otro lado de teléfono.- ¿Dónde estas? ¿Fayeeeeee?

Ed.- suspiró ella.- Estoy en la tierra.

Joder Faye, llevas un mes fuera y sin decir nada de nada, eres una irresponsable.- dijo Jet apareciendo en la pantalla con cara de disgusto.- ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿Gastando el dinero que no tienes?

No Jet, tuve una avería en la nave y no podía volar, estoy trabajando para arreglarla.- dijo ella.

¿Trabajando?- dijo este riéndose.- ¿Tu no me lo puedo creer?

¿Ves porque no dije nada? sabía que os reiríais de mi.- dijo ella molesta.

¿Necesitas ayuda? – preguntó Jet.-

No esto lo puedo arreglar por mi misma. – dijo Faye.

Esta bien… pero vuele pronto.- dijo Jet.

¿Me echáis de menos?- preguntó divertida.

Tu solo vuele y no seas cabezota lo que sea que paso con Spike seguro que tiene arreglo.- dijo Jet suspirando.

Ya volveré… pero no quiero saber nada de ese idiota.- dijo ella con tristeza.- Cuando acabe aquí me tendréis de vuelta en la Bebop.

Faye … sabes que Spike es… -

Me da igual- le cortó.- Ya nos veremos vale…- dijo cortando la comunicación y volviendo al trabajo.

Jet suspiró cansado y miró a Ed que sonreía alegremente abrazando a Ein y dándole vueltas en sus brazos.

¿A que viene tanta felicidad?- preguntó Spike entrando por la sala mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla.

Hemos encontrado a Faye.- dijo la chiquilla alegremente. – Va a volver pronto.

Que alegría.- dijo irónicamente.- ¿Donde estaba? ¿Gastando su dinero en los casino de Ganimedes?

Trabajando en la tierra.- dijo Jet.-

¿De que? – preguntó este malhumorado.

No lo se no lo dijo – contestó encogiéndose de hombros.- Tuvo una avería en la nave y necesitaba dinero para repararla.

¿Ed podrías darme su localización?- preguntó Spike apoyándose en Jet que le miró divertido.

¿Vas a ir a buscarla?- dijo con una sonrisa.

Tal vez – dijo Spike.- Seguro que no esta trabajando de algo legal…

¿Te preocupa?- dijo Jet.

Spike no dijo nada y salió por la puerta en busca de su nave, Ed miró a Jet que sonreía sentado en el sofá amarillo.

¿Spike traerá a Faye? – preguntó la niña sin levantar la vista del ordenador mientras intentaba localizar la nave de Faye.

No lo tendrá fácil, ella parece muy enfadada con él.- dijo Jet reclinándose y mirando la pantalla. – Pero bueno ellos se entienden…

* * *

Ya era muy tarde, pero la cafetería estaba llena de gente, Faye fumaba en la barra mientras se tomaba un pequeño descanso, vio entrar a Spike y sentarse en una de las mesas, suspiró molesta ¿Qué demonios hacía allí? Maldito Jet ya había abierto la boca. En fin pensó solo es trabajo cogió el bloc de notas y salió a atender.

¿Que quieres? – preguntó con sequedad ella apoyando una mano en la cadera.

Como seas así de amable espantaras a todos los clientes.- dijo Spike riéndose.

Ella le miró enfadada y dejó una carta sobre la mesa.

Cuando te decidas, llámame, tengo trabajo- dijo ella dejándole solo y marchándose a atender otras mesas.

Spike la vio alejarse y masculló algo molesto. Maldita sea ¿Por que era tan cabezota? ¿Iba a estar enfadada siempre? Sabía que ella no tenía razón. No tenía que pedir perdón, que demonios. Un tipo grande que estaba borracho le dio una palmada en el trasero cuando ella pasó juntó a él.

Perdone amigo- dijo ella molesta. – O deja de molestar o se larga.

Perdona bonita. – dijo él. – Tráeme un whisky sin hielo.

Esta bien.- suspiró ella acercándose a la barra.

Cuando volvió a la mesa el tipo la agarró del brazo y la instó a sentarse con él. Un muchacho de cabello negro se acercó a él y le empujó.

Te ha dicho que no la molestes. – dijo él.- Así que deja a la señorita hacer su trabajo.

Repartidor –dijo Faye mientras suspiraba observando la situación lo último que le apetecía era una pelea en el local.- Puedo arreglármelas sola.

Spike apoyó su cara en sus manos aquello iba a ser divertido, vio que Faye le miraba de reojo y resoplaba apartándose el flequillo de los ojos, él la sonrió y sintió que por un momento ella le devolvía la sonrisa.

¿Señorita? ella es una puta. – dijo el borracho dándole golpecitos en el hombro a Faye.

No le faltes al respeto – gritó el muchacho dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que apenas le hizo efecto.

¿Eso es un golpe?- dijo el hombre riéndose y lanzando un puño que no llego a dar.

Amigo- dijo Spike sosteniendo el puño en el aire. – Deja de molestar a la gente, solo queremos tomar un café tranquilos sin que un borracho nos de la lata.

Tu no te metas flacucho – dijo este lanzando una patada que Spike evito ágilmente.

Márchate – repitió este.- Antes de meterte en un problema.

Cállate. –dijo empujándole.

Spike suspiró dándole un fuerte puñetazo que le tumbó dejándole cao. Faye le miró con cara de disgusto. Eddy el dueño del local salió de la cocina y junto a otros dos clientes arrastraron a aquel tipo fuera de la cafetería.

Vaya fuerza – dijo él chico mirando a Spike con admiración.- ¿Oye Faye estas bien?- preguntó preocupado.

Si, te dije que no te metieras, solo era un borracho estúpido. – dijo agarrando su mano y observando como el muchacho se sonrojaba hasta las orejas. - ¿Te duele?

Un poco…- tartamudeó.

¿Spike?- preguntó esta levantando la mirada.

Estoy bien, he tenido heridas peores.- contestó mirando sus nudillos pelados.

Faye soltó una carcajada y le miró meneando su cabeza. Spike la miró y se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

Voy por un poco de hielo. – dijo dejándoles solos y entrando en la cocina.

¿Cómo te llamas muchacho?- preguntó Spike curioso.

Rod – dijo él. - ¿Eres amigo de Faye?

Algo así…- contestó Spike mientras se sentaba en una silla.

Yo quería ayudar, pero la he cagado. – dijo el muchacho abatido.

No te preocupes por ella es una chica fuerte. – dijo Spike. – No necesita que nadie la defienda de tipos como ese.

Puede ser… pero… solo quería que no la hiciesen daño – dijo Rod.- Desde que llegó al pueblo ha estado sola y bueno parece tan indefensa… y tan triste… No se como explicarlo…además no se ven chicas como Faye a menudo es tan…- el chico dudo unos segundos antes de continuar. – Maravillosa.

Spike suspiró al ver a Faye que se acercaba a ellos con una bolsa de hielo en las manos. La miró con detenimiento, entendía al chico, más de lo que el mismo era capaz de admitir. Faye dejó el hielo sobre la mesa y sin decir una sola palabra volvió a marcharse.

¿Esta enfadada?- preguntó Rod preocupado.

Lo esta conmigo – contestó Spike frunciendo el ceño.- Pero es todo cabezonería… no tiene razón.

¿Qué mas da quien tenga razón?- dijo Rod repentinamente. – ¿Habéis hablado?

Si te digo la verdad creo que le debo una conversación desde hace un año.- contestó Spike sorprendiéndose a si mismo de estar hablando de aquello con aquel muchacho que no conocía de nada.

Bueno no se amigo si ella te importa algo habla con ella. – dijo Rod.

* * *

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando Faye echaba el cierre a la cafería. Era una noche tranquila y ya no quedaba nadie en los alrededores.

Hola putilla –dijo el tipo. – Ahora que no tienes quien te defienda ¿Que vas a hacer?.

Déjame en paz. – dijo golpeándole con fuerza en el estomago haciéndole caer.

Siempre has tenido un buen golpe. – dijo Spike apareciendo junto a ella.

¿Aun no te has ido? – preguntó ignorándole.

¿Sigues enfadada? – preguntó.

Spike déjame en paz, quiero estar sola. – dijo ella.

Vamos nena, siempre discutimos ¿No fue para tanto no? – dijo Spike cortándole el paso.

No estoy enfadada, solo que hoy no es un buen dia…- dijo ella.

¿Sabes que el chico esta loco por ti?- dijo Spike riendo.

Es solo un crio. – contestó ella sin mirarle a la cara.

Apenas es mas pequeño que tu –

Te recuerdo que tengo casi noventa años- dijo ella esquivándole y alejándose de él y caminando despacio por la carretera.

Faye se sentó entre las ruinas de su vieja casa, mirando al horizonte en silencio. Era una noche clara y la luz de las estrellas dejaba un rastro fantasmal entre las piedras, rebusco entre sus bolsillos y sacó su encendedor y encendió un cigarro.

¿Me das fuego?- preguntó Spike detrás de ella.

Ella alargó su brazo y la luz del fuego les iluminó. Spike se sentó junto a ella y la miró en silencio.

¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó.

Es mi casa… bueno era mi casa.- dijo mientras se abrazaba a sus rodillas.

El la miró sin decir una palabra y Faye escondió su cabeza entre las piernas y comenzó a llorar.

Hace un año que recupere la memoria y esto es todo lo que tengo. – dijo entre sollozos, tenía una vida maravillosa y ahora no tengo nada…

Estas viva, eso es lo que cuenta. – dijo Spike.

Toda mi familia esta muerta, todo lo que conocía esta muerto, ¿Dime de que me sirve?- preguntó ella con lagrimas en los ojos. – No tengo a nadie…

Spike se acercó a ella y le pasó el brazo por la espalda.

Hace un año que Julia murió. – dijo él.- Un año que salí de la Bebop dispuesto a morir y tú trataste de detenerme…

Ella levantó la mirada y se secó las lágrimas con las manos, Spike sonreía con ternura.

Yo quería saber si estaba vivo, saber que era real, Vicious, Julia, el sindicato o la Bebop, mi vida como cazarrecompensas. Nunca quise morir… Faye solo quería saber si la pesadilla en la que me movía era real soy feliz viviendo en la Bebop, cuando conocí a Jet cuando comencé a vivir como lo hago ahora sentí por primera vez en mucho tiempo que era feliz que los únicos problemas que tenía era poder llevarme algo de comer a la boca no podía creer que aquello fuera real… mis recuerdos me atormentaban…entonces Vicious volvió y… el sueño pareció acabar - Spike se calló durante unos segundos. – Faye, ¿Te das cuenta? Somos las dos caras de la misma moneda. Tu tenías un pasado maravilloso que no lograbas recordar y yo uno horrible que no lograba olvidar.

Bueno yo he recordado el mío y eso me hace infeliz…- dijo ella. - ¿Has olvidado tu el tuyo?

No podre olvidarlo nunca, pero yo quiero vivir en este presente – dijo él.

Que suerte…- dijo ella mientras se acurrucaba contra sus piernas y volvía a llorar.

Spike suspiró y la atrajo hasta él con suavidad. Faye seguía llorando abrazada a sus rodillas.

Dijiste que la Bebop era al único lugar al que podáis regresar- dijo él en un suave susurro.- ¿Por qué te empeñas en volver aquí si solo te hace daño?

Solo quería saber quien era Spike, despertar de mi pesadilla. – dijo Faye.- Yo no pedí que me congelaran, no pedí esto… ojala hubiese muerto en el accidente del transportador.

No digas eso- dijo Spike mientras acariciaba su pelo. – Faye, no necesitas tu pasado para saber quien eres…

Ella levantó la mirada y Spike se inclinó y le besó la frente.

Eres una buena chica a la que le gusta meterse en problemas.- dijo él riendo.- Eres la chica de la Bebop, me gusta que estés allí, a pesar de lo que digo, regrese de la muerte para seguir viviendo en ese mundo y quiero que tu estés en él. No puedo darte una vida como la que habrías tenido si no te hubieran criogenizado… pero siendo egoísta Faye yo te necesito… y me gustaría que estuvieses en mi vida.

Spike sabes lo que siento por ti no eres idiota. – dijo ella sin apartarse de él. – Pero ni tú ni yo estamos preparados para nada.

Tal vez… pero me gustaría que todo volviese a ser como antes.- dijo Spike.

¿Cómo no tienes a Julia te conformas con lo que hay?- preguntó con ironía.

Vamos Faye no se trata de conformarse… además no te pareces en nada a ella, Julia era dulce era racional, no sonreía a menudo pero tenía una risa muy contagiosa siempre se pensaba las cosas dos veces tu en cambio eres pasional, actúas sin pensarlo, sus ojos eran fríos e inexpresivos, dos gotas de hielo azul los tuyos de ese verde intenso no ocultan nada, solo con mirarte se que te pasa, no puedes engañar a nadie por mucho que sonrías si tus ojos dicen lo contrario. No podemos pasarnos una vida buscando aquello que hemos perdido… Yo he visto morir a mucha gente a la que quería y me siento miserable por ello, por no poder decir muchas cosas a tiempo.

Ahora no es que digas mucho – dijo ella con sorna.

Lo se. –dijo Spike sonriendo. – Pero lo estoy intentando. Teníamos esta conversación pendiente ¿No crees?

Si… supongo que después de que te recogimos en las escaleras medio muerto y de que te recuperaras no hemos hablado mucho. –dijo Faye apoyándose en su hombro y cerrando los ojos.- Quizás he estado demasiado ocupada en mi misma para darme cuenta que necesitabas hablar.

Yo podría decir lo mismo.- dijo él. – Solo tenemos tiempo para discutir.

Es que eres idiota.- dijo Faye riéndose.- Y un cabezota.

Mira quien habla.- replicó riéndose.

Supongo que esta bien así ¿no? - dijo Faye levantándose y tendiendo su mano.

Supongo que podemos mejorarlo con el tiempo. – dijo el incorporándose y abrazándola con ternura.

* * *

**Mi corazón, que lo perdí en un mes de mayo **  
**se lo encontraron en un bar donde se moja **  
**con luces rojas. **

**Tú por hacer, yo por quedarme tan parado **  
**y los dos juntos por tener **  
**nuestra cabeza en otro lado. **

**Tú por hablar, yo por callarme demasiado **  
**tú por robarme esa canción **  
**que ya te había regalado. **

**Tu corazón, que tú sabrás donde lo pones **  
**pero tienes que entender, con tanto hacerme correr **  
**me estas tocando los cojones. **

**Y esta es de Extremoduro y se llama tu corazón. **

**Bueno que os a parecido avanzando un poquito en la relación... jijiji, pero solo un poquito para seguir escribiendo mas historias... tengo una en mente. La próxima sera con los pensamientos de Ein. jajajaja. Siempre he querido hacer una asi. **


	5. El perro verde

**Hola de nuevo! **

**Otro dia en la Bebop! **

**¿Como ve el mundo el bueno de Ein? **

**Gracias de nuevo por vuestro tiempo y por leerme! y gracias a Adris por tus reviews me hace mucha ilusión recibirlos ! Un besote a todo el mundo. **

* * *

Olores, la Bebop huele a muchas cosas, en ocasiones huele a comida recién hecha, un maravilloso olor que proviene de la cocina, carne guisada…pescado al horno, aunque eso no ocurre a menudo. Casi siempre huele a cocina precocinada, eso significa que mis humanos no han conseguido sus objetivos. También huele al champú de frutas de Faye y a todos sus potingues. Spike también huele a champú de frutas. Sospecho que le roba el champú eso o le gusta oler a Faye. Huele a loción de afeitar y huele sobre todo y por encima de todo a tabaco. Todos mis humanos fuman, todos menos Ed claro, aunque no creo que tarde en hacerlo. Hoy la nave huele a mi orina, vale que sea un perro súper inteligente y todo eso pero no puedo pasearme solo y hay días como hoy en los que nadie se acuerda de que existo.

Decido ladrar para que alguien me haga caso…una ladrido, dos ladridos y al tercero aparece Jet, el gran hombre, el boss de la Bebop con su figura imponente su barba cuidada y su escaso pelo…¿Por qué los humanos pierden pelo? En los perros es signo de enfermedad, pero Jet es un tipo sano, fuerte y con carácter, con un enorme corazón. Me mira con cara de disgusto.

Ein muchacho eso no se hace – dice negando con su enorme cabeza.

Le miro con mi mejor cara de perrito abandonado. Agacho mis orejas en señal de arrepentimiento y me froto contra él. Se que le encanta.

Esta bien pequeño- dije mientras me rasca las orejas…como me gusta que haga eso.- Sera nuestro secreto.

Ladro de alegría y él sonríe, que buen tipo este Jet aunque se preocupa demasiado por poner un poco de orden en este caos de familia. Oh si, familia ellos no se dan cuenta pero son una familia singular, de tipos mal avenidos, pero el destino de los humanos los puso en el mismo camino y aquí estamos todos en esta nave cochambrosa. Jet aparece con la fregona y limpia mi pequeño percance. Muevo mi cola con alegría y escucho a Ed cantar mientras juguetea con su ordenador.

Mi Ed mi humana favorita de la nave y de toda la galaxia de todo el universo diría. Adoro a esta chica. Me acerco a ella y se tira encima de mí, adoro a esta chica menos cuando hace estas cosas. Tan loca ella, siempre sonriente, despreocupada, es la única de la nave que dice lo que piensa, a veces creo que es medio perro. Me abraza siento el calor de su delgado cuerpo. Ella dice cosas sin sentido pero yo la entiendo. Adoro a esta chica. Faye baja las escaleras y nos mira de forma divertida. Ed se lanza en sus brazos, se que Faye no lo admitirá jamás pero también esta loca por ella.

Faye…mi extraña humana vive como si no viviera con esa pose despreocupada, siempre esta a kilómetros de todo, viviendo en un mundo de sueños. Faye de cabello purpura de grandes ojos verdes de aspecto duro, pero tan frágil a la vez, me usa como confidente oh si los chicos supieran las cosas que me dice… pero soy un buen perro y no diré nada.

Ed deja de torturar al pobre bicho- dije ella sentándose a fumar en el sofá. Nos mira con detenimiento y vuelve a perderse en su mundo.

Si no se comiera mi comida sería perfecta…pero tiene esa maldita manía ¿Qué se le va ha hacer? Alguna vez que ella me ha sacado a pasear los chicos de la calle me acariciaban y me mimaban… sospecho que mas por ella que por mi, pero bueno hay que sacar provecho de todo. Me acerco a ella de un salto me coloco a su lado en el sofá, la echaba de menos ha pasado un tiempo fuera. Me acurruco junto a ella y la huelo, cigarros, café y champú de frutas y…¿ eso es el olor de Spike? Levanto mis orejas y la miro con curiosidad. Ella pasa la mano por mi lomo. La veo mirar al frente Spike baja las escaleras con la chaqueta al hombro, nos mira a los tres de uno en uno y frunce el ceño.

Spike – grita Ed al verle. – Cuanto tiempo.

Ed nos hemos visto esta mañana, solo he salido a por tabaco- contesta sentándose en la butaca.

Ed no sabe si Spike va a volver cada vez que sale de casa- dice ella, que ingeniosa la niña, todos pensamos lo mismo. Faye se ríe apoyando mi teoría.

Spike, mi salvador, nunca dejare de agradecerle que me salvara de esos tipos, aunque Spike siempre esta salvando a alguien, va de tipo duro y todo eso, pero a mi no me engaña, se preocupa por todos. Con su ropa raída y esa pose desgarbada. Con ese extraño pelo verde enredado. Me pregunto si alguna vez se lo ha cepillado, peinado creo que dicen los humanos. Spike es un gran tipo, de triste sonrisa y disparo fácil. Spike siempre huele a pólvora y sangre, tan a flor de piel que puedo sentir el dolor de sus heridas. Le veo mirar a Faye que se ha levantado, a veces me dan ganas de morderle y decirle besa a la chica hombre no seas idiota. Pero solo soy un perro listo, no un perro que hable. Huelo las feromonas que esos dos desprenden por toda la Bebop. Se levanta y tras rascar mis orejas, (hoy parece que están todos mimosos conmigo) sale tras Faye…bésala amigo.

Salgo tras él y me quedo a espiar… es tan divertido espiar a esos dos… ¿Qué tocara hoy? ¿Bronca monumental? ¿Momento tierno? Solo tengo que esperar y ver…

Faye ¿Te encuentras mejor?- pregunta Spike rascando su nuca con despreocupación, bien toca momento tierno.

Si- dice ella mientras juega con sus manos sin mirarle a la cara.

Un momento aquí ha pasado algo que yo me he perdido. ¿Desde cuando se comportan como adolescentes?

Me voy a duchar – dice ella.

Vale – dice él.

Spike se da media vuelta y vuelve al sofá. Si en ese momento me pinchan no sangro. ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? Si un perro pudiera tener cara de asombro ahora mismo la tendría. Me acercó al sofá y salto junto a Spike. Me mira y alza una ceja.

¿Qué pasa Ein? – dice.- ¿Tienes hambre?

No joder, no a los perros nos preocupan otras cosas que la comida. ¿Qué ha sido eso con Faye? Tuerce el morro y se levanta va hasta la cocina y llena mi bol con una lata de comida. Mierda no lo ha entendido. Suspiro y me tiendo en el suelo. Se encoje de hombros y se tira en el sofá me tumbo a sus pies. Cada día entiendo menos a este chico. Hoy no era el día, hoy no la besara.


	6. Solo respira

**Aupi como me había centrado en la otra no había actualizado esta pero bueno aquí tenéis otro día mas en la Bebop. **

* * *

**Practiced on my sins, never gonna let me win.. **  
**under everything, just another human being.. **  
**yeah i dont wan't to hurt..**  
**theres so much in this world to make me believe..**  
**stay with me, oh, all i see..**

**(Just breathe - Pearl Jam)**

* * *

Cuando quería estar solo, solo de verdad iba a su dormitorio. Su dormitorio... si es que aquel ridículo espacio con una cama un armario y un par de mesillas se podía llamar así. Al fin y al cabo aquel viejo cacharro volador tenía muchos cuartos vacios y cada uno había elegido su propio espacio privado. Aquel era el suyo, algo feo, pero suyo donde no entraba nadie mas que él. En el no había perro, ni niña loca revoloteando, ni Jet dando lecciones, ni Faye pintándose las uñas.

Todo eso estaba en su otro dormitorio, la sala. Pero hoy quería estar solo y no sabía muy bien enfadado con la humanidad. Se tumbo a lo largo de su cama que era de lejos mucho mas cómoda que el sofá amarillo, pero desde el sofá hay otra perspectiva de las cosas y le gusta tumbarse en él a ver la vida de la Bebop pasar.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió de golpe Faye entró la cerró y se apoyó en ella. Respiraba de forma agitada pero estaba sonriendo.

¿Nunca te enseñaron a tocar la puta puerta? – dijo disgustado levantándose y sentándose al borde de la cama.

Debieron hacerlo- contestó Faye con sarcasmo. – Lo habré olvidado… tengo algo que decirte.

Le daba igual lo que ella quisiera decirle, quería estar solo y ya podía estar ardiendo la jodida nave que él no quería la compañía de nadie. La miró detenidamente llevaba unas mallas de correr y un top de licra, el pelo recogido en una coleta medio desecha y estaba sin maquillar. El sudor le daba a su piel un aspecto brillante y la forma en la que su pecho subía y bajaba mientras respiraba resultaba hipnótico.

Spiiiiike - dijo Faye torciendo su cabeza a un lado y alargando de forma exagerada su nombre. – Escúchame.

¿Escucharla? Quería morderle el cuello y ella se lo exponía de aquella manera como si no se diera cuenta de lo atractiva que resultaba en ese momento. Como si una fuerza superior a él le obligara se levantó y caminó los escasos pasos que le separaran de la puerta. Ella torció sus labios cuando la mano de Spike agarró el pomo de la puerta.

Lárgate no quiero saber nada de lo que me digas – dijo clavando su mirada en aquel cuello tan largo…tan blanco.

Jo – dijo Faye mientras resoplaba y el aire que escapó de entre sus labios le hizo cosquillas en su torso desnudo. – Pensaba que íbamos a intentar ser agradables el uno con el otro.

¿Agradables? – le resultó hasta cómico la manera en la que ella le miraba.- ¿Cómo quieres que sea agradable contigo si quiero meterte entre mis sabanas?.- Ni siquiera supo lo que estaba diciendo hasta que sus propias palabras sonaron en su cabeza.

Ella parpadeó confundida y sonrió, él continuó con la mano en el pomo pero no quería abrir, ni quería romper la escasa distancia que les separaba, tampoco quería avanzar. Ahora era él que sudaba. La escuchó tomar aire y sintió como ella apoyaba sus pequeñas manos sobre su pecho.

A ver empezado por ahí vaquero – susurró mientras le empujaba y le arrastraba por la habitación tirándole sobre la cama – Ya estas en la cama.

Verla desde aquella perspectiva con las manos en las caderas y la mirada desafiante le hizo estremecerse. Se mordió los labios y creyó volverse loco deseaba arrancar toda su ropa y ella le repasaba de arriba a bajo con ojos golosos. Golpeó ligeramente su pierna haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera sobre él. La escuchó reír despreocupadamente mientras la cogía y él se rió también.

Agarró con fuerza su trasero con sus enormes manos sintiendo que parecía estar hecho para ellas. Algún día le diría que había deseado tocar su culo de aquella manera desde el día que la conoció. Era tan ligera que podía manejarla a su antojo. La dio la vuelta para poder estar sobre ella. Allí estaba tumbada bajo él con el pelo desordenado cayendo sobre sus ojos. Respirando con fuerza y sin dejar de mirarle. Se inclinó sobre ella le mordió el cuello y Faye gimió lentamente.

Así te gusta mas ¿no?- dijo ella suavemente casi en tono de burla.

Calla – susurró y se dio cuenta que aun no la había besado y se sintió idiota.

Posó sus labios sobre los de ella pero aquello ni siquiera era un beso. Ella sujetó con sus dientes su labio inferior y no pudo resistirlo más dejó que sus lenguas se encontraran hasta casi quedarse sin respiración. Sin haber cogido aire del todo ella esta besándolo de nuevo mientras con sus manos le desnudaba.

Quería verla desnuda y había sido ella la que le había desnudado a él. Besó sus ojos, beso su cuello y le quitó la ropa para poder sentir su piel desnuda contra la suya. Quería entrar dentro de ella quería tocar cada centímetro de su piel. No podía parar. Ella jadeaba y eso le excitaba aun más. Ella se movía como si estuviera bailando de forma casi animal.

Sentía a Spike dentro de ella de manera salvaje y tuvo que esconder su cara contra el cuello de él para no gritar. Clavó sus uñas en la espalda mientras sentía que le temblaban las piernas. Los jadeos cada vez más intensos de Spike en su oído la volvían loca. Él se estremeció ahogando un gritó y cayó sobre ella.

¿Peso?- susurró mientras le besaba tras la oreja

No – contestó acariciando su cabello.

Durante unos segundos se quedó sobre ella sintiendo que su respiración volvía a la normalidad. Escuchando el latir de su corazón que le apretaba contra el pecho de manera alocada.

Rodó por la cama y se quedó mirando al techo escuchando que a ella también le costaba recuperar la respiración. La miró tenía la mano sobre el pecho y la mirada perdida aunque estaba sonriendo.

-¿Qué ha sido esto? – dijo como si repentinamente la cordura hubiese vuelto a ella.

- Creo que se llama sexo – bromeó Spike.

-Que tonto eres – dijo Faye mientras le golpeaba suavemente con la mano.

No sabía que decir realmente él quería estar solo, se había levantado de mal humor y quería evitar todo contactó humano y sin embargo la tenía a ella desnuda en su cama. Eso era lo menos parecido a estar solo que podía imaginar. Se levantó un poco para poder llegar a la mesilla, sacó un paquete de tabaco acercó el cenicero y encendió dos cigarros.

¿Qué querías decirme? – preguntó mientras la miraba levantarse y apoyarse en el cabecero de la cama.

Ah …- contestó mientras aspiraba con cuidado el humo del tabaco . – Mañana es el cumpleaños de Jet y quería saber si te parece bien darle una sorpresa.

Ah… Bien – dijo él y no supo que mas decir.

Era extraño compartir cama con ella porque resultaba natural como si lo hubiese hecho toda la vida, ella allí sentada fumando, mirándole intensamente, intentando leer a través de él, como hacía muchas veces . Miró a la puerta y volvió a mirarla a ella, no sabía que pasaría cuando ella saliese de aquel cuarto. Se tumbó de nuevo en la cama y la arrastró con él mientras la rodeaba con él brazo. No sabía que pasaría cuando ella saliese de esa cama pero de momento no quería dejarla ir.


	7. lija y terciopelo

¡Hola! aquí estoy de nuevo con una historia cortita , la misma escena desde dos puntos de vista! espero que os guste.

* * *

**Faye : **

**_y si falla s__e inventa, afuera la ropa, _**  
**_ya salen las cuentas, y a besarte lo que pueda_**  
**_en el tiempo que nos queda y corrernos despacito _**  
**_y arrimarme a ver que pasa al balcón de la pacheca_**  
**_que es el balcón de mi casa._**

**_(marea)_**

Había salido de su habitación y nada había cambiado. Los días seguían pasando cargados de rutina, cargados de humo de tabaco y de neveras vacías. Jet seguía cocinando para todos, Ein seguía dormitando por los rincones de la nave y Ed seguía haciendo…bueno haciendo cosas de Ed. Spike pasaba largas horas tirado en el sofá sin hacer nada y ella seguía gastando su dinero en el casino.

Solo que cada noche Spike se colaba en su cuarto. Era una nueva rutina, extraña pero confortable. Nunca dormían juntos y tampoco hablaban de lo que hacían, era como si su habitación fuera un mundo aparte solo para ellos dos.

Le vio sentado en el sofá leyendo algo en el ordenador de Ed con atención. Levantó su vista y sonrió.

Mira creo que esto te puede interesar – dijo mientras señalaba la pantalla y le indicaba que se acercara con la mano.

Ella se acercó curiosa agachándose para estar frente al ordenador.

Piezas para aeronaves de segunda mano – leyó con detenimiento.- ¿El Red Tail necesita una reparación? – preguntó mirándole extrañada.

Spike se inclinó y la besó agarrándola de la cara con las manos.

Me apetecía – dijo simplemente volviéndose a recostar sobre el sofá.

Faye se levantó sonrojada y sin decir nada sonrió dejándolo solo nuevamente. Nada parecía haber cambiado.

* * *

**Spike: **

**_hago un esfuerzo y me meto en mi caparazón  
cierro los bares y se me abre la imaginación  
cierro los ojos y el recuerdo me mata  
vuelvo a la vida si te abres bien de patas.  
_**

**(Extremoduro)**

Esa mañana la había visto reírse de algo que Jet le estaba contando. Había deseado acercarse a ella y besarla pero eso habría sido como romper el pacto no escrito que les unía cada noche. Ni siquiera sabía bien porque lo hacia pero no quería dejar de colarse en su habitación noche tras noche. Tocarla, besarla y sentirla le hacía olvidar todo el pesar de su corazón.

La vio bajar por las escaleras dedicándole una sonrisa. Quiso llamarla y decirle que se sentase junto a él, que solo se quedase junto a él que quería sentir su calor y poder olerla y saber que cada noche podría ir a buscarla.

Mira creo que esto te puede interesar – fue lo único que fue capaz de decir finalmente.

La expresión curiosa del rostro de Faye le dio un escalofrió. Se agachó frente a él mirando la pantalla del ordenador, su pelo cayó hacia adelante dejando ver su nuca y sintió deseos de pasar su mano por ella y acariciarle el pelo.

Faye giró su cabeza preguntándole algo pero ni siquiera la oyó, la tenía tan cerca que podía oler el chicle que ella estaba mascando, le miró con una mueca extraña y no pudo evitar querer besarla de nuevo.

La suavidad de su piel y el contraste de color entre sus manos y su rostro le hizo darse cuenta que lo estaba haciendo.

Me apetecía – dijo.

Ella se alejó con una sonrisa en los labios. Spike fue incapaz de recordar cuantas veces la observaba alejarse de él siendo incapaz de apartar su mirada de ella. Sin embargo nada parecía haber cambiado.

* * *

Bueno espero que os haya gustado. .


	8. Chocolate

Hola chicas tenía esto medio escrito y me he decidido a acabarlo jejejeje. Espero que os guste, estoy acabando el capitulo de Cowboys de medianoche así que espero terminarlo para mañana o pasado como muy tarde. Un besito

* * *

You're the shore

When I am lost at sea

You're the only thing

That I like about me

(Tangled up in you - staind)

* * *

La cocina era un desastre de cazuelas manchadas y tarros tirados por todos lados, había harina por el suelo por la encimera y por las paredes. Las cucharas manchadas se acumulaban en el fregadero.

¿Que demonios haces?- preguntó con curiosidad Spike entrando en la cocina. – Parece que haya pasado una tormenta por aquí.

Browni- dijo Faye dándose la vuelta con un bol que batía rítmicamente entre sus manos.

Spike se acercó a ella y le pasó el dedo por la nariz y se lo llevó a la boca.

- Tienes chocolate por toda la cara – dijo y se río.

Faye metió el dedo en el bote de chocolate derretido y se lo restregó a Spike por su mejilla.

Ahora tú también – contestó sonriendo con entusiasmo.

Faye…- dijo canturreando su nombre. – No empieces una guerra que no puedes ganar.

¿Qué te apuestas? – dijo poniéndose de puntillas y lamiendo el chocolate de su cara.

No te la juegues nena – dijo mientras la agarraba de la cintura y la atraía hasta él. – Soy mas grande, mas fuerte …

Pero no mas rápido – contestó pasando el dedo manchado de chocolate por su cuello y besándolo a continuación.

No me hagas esto – susurró Spike a su oído mientras ella se comía el chocolate.

Ella se apartó un poco mientras se lamia el chocolate del dedo y se encogió de hombros con picardía.

No me provoques – dijo simplemente apoyándose en la encimera.

Spike metió la mano en el bol y se la restregó desde el cuello hasta el pecho. La miró con lujuria mientras ella se reía y se echaba hacia atrás intentando esquivarle. La cogió de la cintura subiéndola sobre la encimera y colocándose entre sus piernas.

Ahora es mi turno – dijo mientras le besaba el cuello lentamente lamiendo todo el chocolate.

Faye se estremeció y le pasó las manos alrededor del cuello mientras sentía los dedos de Spike recorrer su espalda con suavidad. Recorriendo con las manos su cuerpo subiendo desde el ombligo a los pechos. Se quedó en silencio mirando el top amarillo de la chica y agarró su botón entre los dedos.

Un botón… – susurró mientras lo soltaba lentamente y se lo quitaba con cuidado acariciando su piel. – Solo un botón… ¿Quieres acabar conmigo?

¿Yo? – preguntó Faye apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Spike por un momento.- Tu camisa tiene muchos mas… - dijo aflojando su corbata y tirando de ella haciendo que se acercara para poder besarlo mientras él la sostenía de la cintura. - ¿Quién acaba con quien?

Spike la soltó extendiendo sus brazos dejando que ella deslizara sus manos por su pecho desabrochando botón a botón lentamente. Cogió su cintura y lo atrajo hacía ella y comenzó a besarle el pecho.

Me vas a volver loco gitanita – dijo apartando su pelo y besándole la nuca.

El ladrido intenso de Ein les sobresaltó y ambos se giraron a hacía la puerta. Si no fuera porque es un perro habrían jurado que estaba sonriendo. Faye escondió su cabeza en el pecho de Spike y este la cubrió con su camisa.

Vamos es solo un perro – susurró riendo.

Lo se, pero me da vergüenza – contestó alargando su mano para recoger el top.

Spike – gritó la voz de Jet desde algún lugar de la nave. - ¿Dónde coño te metes?

Faye se vistió rápidamente y empujó a Spike para poder bajar de la encimera. Jet entró por la puerta y miró extrañado la escena. Spike estaba con la camisa abierta manchado de chocolate y Faye limpiaba la cocina tras él.

¿Qué hacéis con mi cocina?- preguntó Jet sin poder dejar de mirar el desastre que había allí montado.

¿Browni? - dijo Spike encogiéndose de hombros.

¿Bro…?- Jet quiso decir algo pero se dio por vencido.- Mejor no pregunto – suspiró. – Salgo de caza ¿Te apuntas?

Ok – dijo mientras se abrochaba la camisa. - ¿Una buena pista?

Si, un chivatazo interesante – contestó mientras se rascaba la barba- ¿Faye? ¿Te animas?

Mejor me quedo a limpiar – contestó ella sin levantar la vista de lo que estaba fregando.

Luego no vengas pidiendo dinero – dijo Jet. – No vamos a mantenerte toda la vida.

Si papa – dijo ella con sarcasmo.

Vamos anda – dijo Spike agarrando del hombro a su amigo. – Tengo ganas de un poco de acción.

¿Con que Browni? – dijo Jet riéndose.

Spike le miró encogiéndose de hombros y salieron de la cocina sin mirar atrás. Cuando estuvo sola Faye se llevó las manos a la cara y resopló confundida. Sintiendo que aquello se le estaba escapando de las manos, cada vez que él la tocaba sentía volverse loca y la parte racional de ella le gritaba que tuviera mas prudencia aunque apenas le hacía caso.

Se sentó en el sofá después de darse un largo baño, la sesión de limpieza la había dejado agotada. Cerró los ojos y notó que Ed se acurrucaba junto a ella por un momento quiso sacarla del sofá pero no fue capaz y dejó que la chiquilla durmiera con ella.

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando los ruidos de las naves de los chicos aterrizando en la cubierta de la Bebop la despertaron. Se desperezó frotando su cara y Ed se despertó con ella.

¿Ya han vuelto? – preguntó Ed aun medio dormida.

Si …voy a ver – dijo levantándose del sofá.- Vete a la cama anda – dijo a lo que Ed asintió adormilada saliendo de la sala de estar.

La puerta se abrió y Jet y Spike entraron arrastrándose malamente, tenían un aspecto lamentable con la ropa medio quemada y magulladuras por todo el cuerpo.

¿Ha ido bien eh?- preguntó negando con la cabeza y haciendo sitio en el sofá para que se sentaran.- Parecéis salidos de una barbacoa…

Trae el botiquín y caya – dijo Jet. – Casi morimos abrasados.

Faye sintió que se le cortaba el aliento y no fue capaz de moverse mientras les observaba Jet se remango para comprobar que tenía los brazos chamuscados aunque no eran quemaduras de gravedad. Spike tampoco parecía mal herido.

Faye el botiquín – dijo Spike.- Duele sabes…

Asintió volviendo a la realidad y salió corriendo por él. Por suerte hacía poco que lo habían llenado y había suficientes medicinas para curar a un campamento militar. Se puso de cuclillas entre el sofá y la mesa, colocó el botiquín sobre ella y rebusco una crema para las quemaduras mientras Spike se quitaba la camisa y dejaba ver una horrible quemadura en un costado.

Joder Spike – dijo Jet. – Tienes que tener mas cuidado, Si no te llego a sacar hoy cenábamos Spike a la parrilla.

Soy muy sabroso – dijo riéndose. – No sería un mal plato. ¿Eh Faye?

Ella le miró enfadada pero no dijo nada dándole la espalda. Spike sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la boca del estomago y alargó su mano tocándole un mechón de pelo.

Bueno chicos – dijo Jet levantándose y cogiendo unos de los botes de crema y algunas vendas. – Voy a mi cuarto.

Spike le miró en silencio mientras se iba y Jet le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Suerte muchacho – dijo antes de irse

Faye resopló mordiéndose el labios mientras untaba la herida de crema Spike suspiró dolorido y ella volvió a resoplar enfadada.

Solo es una quemadura – dijo con voz suave.

Esta vez – masculló Faye.

Spike volvió a tocarle el pelo jugando con el mechón entre sus dedos. Ella apartó su cabeza mientras colocaba una gasa sobre la herida y hacía presión.

Ay – se quejó. – No seas bruta.

Te lo mereces por capullo – dijo enfadada.

Faye… - dijo agarrando su mano tirando de ella hacía arriba. – Ven aquí anda.

La cogió de la cadera y la sentó sobre sus rodillas ella apartó la mirada y Spike le puso una mano sobre la espalda.

Lo siento – susurró mientras acariciaba su columna.

¿El que? ¿No haber muerto? – refunfuñó mirándole fijamente. – No puedo ser tu jodida enfermera cada vez que sales por la puerta.

No voy a morirme – dijo Spike. – No ahora.

Deja de decir esas cosas – sollozó intentando evitar que las lagrimas cayeran por su rostro. – No dejas de comprar boletos para garantizar tu muerte.

No sería tan malo morir – dijo finalmente. – Todos tenemos que hacerlo en algún momento.

No creo que sea tan malo vivir Spike- dijo ella cabreada.

No lo es… para nada – dijo abrazándola. – Solo estoy cansado.

Ella se escondió entre sus brazos y comenzó a llorar, Spike la apretó fuerte contra él y besó su cabello.

Siento no poder prometerte que viviré por siempre para ti – susurró.

No quiero que me prometas nada, no espero nada de ti – dijo ella rodeándole con los brazos.

Prometo no prometerte nada – dijo él. – Pero no quiero verte llorar e intentare todo lo posible para evitarlo.

* * *

Why can' t you just forgive me?

I don't want to relive all the mistakes

I' ve made along the way.

But I always find a way

to keep you right here waiting

I always find the words to say

to keep you right here waiting.

( Staind – Right here)

* * *

¿Que os ha parecido? Creo que ha quedado un poco triste al final...


	9. Cold Water

**Hola! Aquí otro día en la Bebop! Un beso a todas ¡! Espero que os guste!**

**

* * *

**

Se removió en la silla incomodo, la sala de espera en el hospital era un hervidero a esas horas de la noche, heridos leves, borrachos y demás. No acababa de acostumbrarse al olor a desinfectante y muerte que había en todos los hospitales. Se levantó y estiró sus brazos golpeando a una señora que había junto a él. Echó un vistazo a Spike que descansaba, si es que realmente en aquellas sillas se pudiera descansar, con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo y las piernas estiradas. Este abrió un ojo y resopló mirando la puerta del servicio, bostezó sonoramente e hizo crujir los dedos.

¿Aun no ha terminado? – preguntó aburrido.

Jet negó con la cabeza y volvió a sentarse en aquella silla que estaba destrozando su espalda. Spike junto a él encendió un cigarro que una enfermera pequeña y regordeta le quitó de los labios antes de que pudiera darle la primera calada. Suspiró frustrado y se recostó sobre la silla de nuevo.

La puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió y Faye salió recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta alta. Llevaba pantalón y camisa azul y unos zuecos. Ambos le miraron y durante unos segundos ella creyó leer la palabra decepción tras ellos.

¿Pero que me miráis? – dijo riendo. – Este es el uniforme de enfermera… ¿Qué esperabais la faldita blanca?- Ella volvió a reír.- Dejad el porno pervertidos.

Sacó la lengua y sonrió de nuevo y se dio una vuelta delante de ellos. Parecía una niña pequeña enseñando un vestido nuevo.

Deja de hacer el tonto – dijo Jet tendiéndole un pequeño micro que ella colocó dentro de su camisa. – Comprueba si funciona.

Jet es un calvo capullo – dijo Faye dando unos pasos alejándose de ellos. – ¿Se me oye?

Spike rió entre dientes y se alejó de la sala en dirección contraria. Jet suspiró frustrado y caminó también. Se encontraban en diferentes lugares comunicándose atreves de los micrófonos y de los pequeños altavoces que llevaban en las orejas. La sensación de ir hablando solo era algo que a Spike le resultaba molesto.

Si queremos atrapar a ese tipo debemos estar atentos – dijo Jet.

Se trataba de la última recompensa, era un asesino en serie que atacaba a enfermeras, no había pistas sobre su aspecto ni el patrón que seguía, solo sabían que se solía mover por Europa, el cometa.

Que si Jet – dijo Spike. – Estaremos atentos.

Faye si necesitas ayuda grita – dijo Jet.

Que si... – contestó ella. – Que lo hemos hablado mil veces…

No sabemos como de fuerte es o si actúa solo – insistió.

Ni siquiera sabemos si esta en este hospital – dijo ella.

Faye salió del hospital y se dirigió al aparcamiento, escuchó resoplar a Spike por el audífono y el carraspeó de Jet aunque ninguno de los tres decía nada. El sonido de sus pasos sobre el asfalto era lo único que escuchaba.

Faye – susurró la voz de Spike suavemente. – Si ves algo raro dispara ¿De acuerdo?

¿Estas preocupado? – canturreó ella.

Simplemente te conozco y acabaras metida en un lio – dijo este tranquilamente.

Hay alguien siguiéndome voy a parar de hablar ¿ok? – dijo tranquilamente mientras aceleraba el paso.

Spike no dijo nada solo resopló en silencio.

Señorita – dijo una voz tras ella. – Perdone.

Faye se volvió y vio al guardia de seguridad que se aproximaba a ella. Se detuvo era un hombre atractivo bastante joven, grandes ojos azules y bonita sonrisa.

Es peligroso que camine sola por aquí- dijo – Hay un asesino que ataca enfermeras.

Lo s, lo se – dijo ella inocentemente. – Pero vivo aquí cerca.

¿Quiere que la acompañe? – preguntó amablemente.

Esta bien – dijo ella suspirando tranquilamente aquel tipo tenia un encanto especial. El sonrió y a ella le pareció que era realmente guapo.

Caminaron por el parquin charlando tranquilamente de cosas sin importancia. Tenía una conversación agradable y resultaba realmente encantador. Faye estaba sorprendida de que un tipo como aquel trabajara de guardia de seguridad. Iba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta donde se estaban dirigiendo.

Faye – la voz de Spike la sobresaltó. – Te estas alejando mucho.

Ella parpadeó confusa y miró a su acompañante que sonreía y no le quitaba ojo de encima.

¿Sucede algo? – preguntó amablemente.

No nada – titubeó ella.

De pronto aquel hombre se acercó a ella y le echó la mano al cuello apretándolo bajo sus manos y cortándole la respiración.

Mierda – trató de decir pero aquel tipo tenía una fuerza sobre humana con tan solo una mano estaba inmovilizándola.

Él la agarró de la camisa arrancándole los botones y haciendo que el micrófono saltara por los aires.

Algo va mal Jet – dijo Spike.- Ya no la oigo, joder – dijo comenzando a correr en la dirección en la que estaba Faye.

Voy – dijo Jet poniéndose en marcha también.

Faye trataba de librarse de aquel hombre que estaba tirado sobre ella. Intentaba arañarle golpearle pero él ni se inmutaba, además pesaba demasiado y no podía moverse, gritó con fuerza pero él la golpeó fuertemente partiéndole el labio, el sabor amargo de la sangre en su boca consiguió que el pánico se apoderara de ella ante la mirada insoltente y divertida de aquel pervertido. Su espalda se clavaba contra la acera y de pronto se acordó de que estaba armada.

Spike se subió a un coche para obtener una visón completa de todo el parquin vio que a lo lejos jet corría hacía el y en una esquina a Faye forcejeando para librarse de su atacante. Saltó al suelo y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hacía aquel lugar el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza contra el pecho. Un disparo en la distancia hizo que su respiración se cortara y acelero el paso, sintiendo una fuerte presión en las sienes la sangre palpitaba por todo su cuerpo a toda velocidad, tenía todos los músculos en tensión pero no podía dejar de correr.

Entonces la vio sentada en la acera con el cabello pegado a la cara a causa del sudor, le temblaban las manos y aun sostenía su glock. Tenía sangre en la cara y los ojos clavados el cadáver de aquel hombre cuyos sesos se esparcían por la acera. Faye respiraba agitada y Spike volvió a respirar al verla viva. Ella volvió la mirada sin moverse ni un ápice, no podía dejar de mirarla, pero se quedo en silencio.

- ¿Estas bien Faye? – pregunto Jet apareciendo junto a él.

Faye asintió sin mucho convencimiento pero seguía inmóvil bajó su arma lentamente pero estaba paralizada, Jet se acercó a ella y la levantó con facilidad. Spike seguía con su mirada clavada en ella pero incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra.

Vámonos de aquí – dijo Jet golpeando ligeramente el cuerpo sin vida de aquel psicópata.

Faye pasó frente a Spike en silencio y le miró abatida mientras él apartaba la mirada. Ninguno de los tres dijo una sola palabra más y se dirigieron a la Bebop.

Era muy tarde y ella estaba sola en su habitación, sola y no sabía porque, Spike ni siquiera había vuelto a la nave con ellos. Se abrazó a su almohada y las lágrimas se le atascaron en la garganta. Lo único que quería era un abrazo mejor dicho lo único que necesitaba era un abrazo cálido que la reconfortara, que le hiciese olvidar el pánico que había sentido. Pero allí estaba sola otra vez, mas sola que nunca, sin entender porque esta vez Spike había huido dejándola desamparada. Dio otra vuelta mas en la cama sintiendo que era terriblemente grande sin él. Que la soledad era más dolorosa que nunca. Que aquel vacio la acabaría por consumir.

* * *

**will you come with me? **  
**cold cold water surrounds me now **  
**and all i've got is your hand **  
**lord.. can you hear me? **  
**or am i lost?**

**Damian Rice- Cold Water.**


	10. Belive

Hola! Aqui estoy con otro capitulillo, otro día mas en la Bebop! Espero que os guste! muchos besos a todas!

* * *

**All the smiles you've had to fake****  
****And all the shit you've had to take****  
****Just to lead us here again****  
****I never have the things to say****  
****To make it all just go away****  
****To make it all just disappear**

**(Belive Staind)**

**

* * *

**

Había sido un día duro y largo como casi toda la semana, cruzó el puente de mando para dirigirse a su habitación. Allí estaba Faye sentada en medio del pasillo frente a la puerta de su cuarto igual que ayer, como casi toda la semana, al menos no estaba borracha. Suspiró al pasar junto a ella pero esta ni levantó la mirada.

Acuéstate – dijo cansado.

Faye no le respondió y siguió jugando con el mechero que tenía en las manos. Lo encendía y lo apagaba mirando el crepitar de la llama fascinada.

Que Spike sea un imbécil no significa que tengas que dormir en el suelo Faye – dijo dándole la espalda. – Te pondrás enferma.

Jet – cortó ella – Esta vez no ¿De acuerdo? No necesito lecciones.

Dale una patada en los huevos – dijo finalmente.- Te sentirás mejor.

Faye se rió suavemente y Jet sacudió su mano para despedirse mientras desaparecía por el pasillo.

Apoyó su cabeza en la pared y encogió las piernas tratando de sentirse protegida pero hacía frío y se sentía muy sola. Echó una ojeada al paquete de tabaco que había junto a ella, lo había comprado esa misma tarde y era la marca de Spike, fumaba ese tabaco solo para acordarse de él, del sabor de sus besos. Golpeó con su puño la pared furiosa maldiciendo en voz baja su suerte. Cerró los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño. El ruido del motor del swordfish II la despertó sin saber muy bien cuanto tiempo había pasado dormida. Tomó aire para calmar el palpitar de su corazón pero al escuchar los pasos aproximarse a ella aún se acelero más.

Spike caminó por el pasillo cabizbajo parecía llevar el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Faye sintió que su corazón caía hasta el fondo de su estomago cuando él la miró con los ojos cargados de tristeza. Caminó lentamente por el pasillo hasta colocarse frente a ella y se apoyó en la pared.

Buenas noches – dijo lacónicamente.

¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó Faye tratando que su voz no sonara desesperada.

Por ahí – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella apartó su mirada furiosa y dejó escapar un bufido de rabia.

Me he acostado con otra – dijo con calma casi relamiendo cada palabra mirando hacia la puerta.

Faye sintió que la abofeteaban pero no dijo nada clavó su mirada en el suelo y comenzó a golpear nerviosa su pie contra este.

Fui a ver a mi madre – dijo suspirando amargamente. – Pero había muerto.

Dio un respingo y le miró, Spike estaca con la vista fija en su puño que sostenía en lo alto, él le devolvió la mirada esbozando una sonrisa. Se dio cuenta de lo poco que sabía de él, de todas las capas que Spike tenía y que cada una de ellas era mas amarga que la anterior.

Me fui de casa a los quince años, ya sabes un chico rebelde en un mal barrio, no volví a ver a mi familia…- se detuvo todavía con el puño en alto y tragó saliva – Mi padre al verme me dio un puñetazo- continuó. – Casi de lo devuelvo ¿Sabes? … ¿En que clase de hombre me convierte eso? – preguntó aunque Faye ya no sabía si estaba hablando con ella o consigo mismo.

Le vio rebuscar nervioso en sus bolsillos, sacó un paquete de tabaco que miró, sacudió y finalmente arrugó desesperado tirándolo a un lado. Ella se levantó lentamente sacó un cigarro de su cajetilla y acercándose a él se lo ofreció en silencio. Lo cogió tocando sus dedos y le rodeó la muñeca con la mano levantando su brazo en alto atrayéndola hacía él. Olía a gel de ducha, él en cambio apestaba a bar, a alcohol y a tabaco.

La luz del pasillo le hizo reparar en un marca casi invisible en su muñeca, levantó la otra mana y allí había otra similar. Spike la miró de forma inquisitoria pero no dijo nada, solo acaricio sus cicatrices con cuidado.

Yo tampoco he tenido una vida fácil…- dijo ella contestando a una pregunta que él no había formulado.

Spike simplemente suspiró llevándose la mano a los labios y besando las marcas. Faye se tensó y el pasó el brazo por su cintura y la acercó aún mas a él.

Cuando escuche el disparo en el parquin…- comenzó a decir con la vista en el suelo. - Creí que… - no se atrevía ni siquiera a pronunciar esas palabras. – Me asuste… no había sentido nada así desde que Julia murió… no estaba preparado para volver a sentir eso de nuevo…- de quedó en silencio y le pasó la mano por el pelo. – He tratado de huir de ti – dijo mientras dejaba escapar una risita nerviosa. – Pero no he podido.

Spike… - dijo suavemente pero él la calló con un suave beso en los labios.

No tengo donde ir… porque tu eres mi hogar…porque pertenezco al lugar donde tu estés – dijo sonriendo. – Y maldita sea Faye este jodido sentimiento me esta matando, no quiero quererte tanto, no quiero una casa con columpio en el jardín, lo único que quiero es que estés a mi lado, que te despiertes cada mañana junto a mi. Se que no tengo mucho que ofrecer y que te pido demasiado…

Spike no soy una princesa, no creo en los fueron felices para siempre, los cuentos de hadas son para otras – dijo mientras sostenía su cara con ambas manos. – Solo quiero que me quieras, no necesito flores, ni brillantes ni cenas románticas a la luz de las velas.

Bien porque no se cocinar – bromeó abrazándola con fuerza dejando que ella se escondiera entre su pecho.

Volvió a pasar la mano por su cabello, era sedoso y los mechones oscuros de un ligero color purpura se escurrían entre sus dedos.

Spike – susurró ella sin apartarse de él. – Si vuelves a acobardarte de esta forma... no te vayas con otra… porque sino te cortare los huevos.

Spike soltó una larga carcajada y la apartó para poder mirarla a los ojos. Faye se había sonrojado y le miraba con una mueca dulce e infantil en su rostro. Sus profundos ojos verdes reflejaban una pizca de temor.

¿Tienes miedo? - preguntó suavemente mientras acariciaba su rostro.

Mucho - contestó bajando la mirada y clavando su vista en el suelo. - Me asusta esta relación, me asusta cada vez que sales por esa puerta, me asusta perderte.

Quizás somos unos románticos - dijo levantando su cara haciendo que ella le mirara. - A mi me aterra volver a la Bebop y que ya no estes...¿ No harás eso verdad?

Ella sonrió negando con la cabeza firmemente y se puso de puntillas para poder besarle, Spike rodeó su cintura con las manos pegando su cuerpo al de ella. Sintiendo la transpiración, el latir de ambos corazones que parecía haberse acompasado, dejándose arrastrar por los sentimientos una vez mas, pero esta vez sin el temor de saber que estaba cometiendo un error.

* * *

**Yo no quiero saber por qué lo hiciste;  
yo no quiero contigo ni sin ti;  
lo que yo quiero, muchacha de ojos tristes,  
es que mueras por mí.**

**Y morirme contigo si te matas  
y matarme contigo si te mueres  
porque el amor cuando no muere mata  
porque amores que matan nunca mueren.**

**(Joaquin sabina- contigo)**

**

* * *

Y para terminar una de las canciones mas bonitas del maestro Sabina.! Espero que este momento romántico os haya gustado! jejeje. un besazo. **


End file.
